Aaron's Goodbyes
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: It's time for Aaron to leave Emmerdale and he has loved ones and friends to say goodbye to.
1. Chapter 1

'Aaron's Goodbyes Part One'

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-JULY 2012-

The pub was bustling with laughter and conversation, however in the back it was a stark contrast to out there. Chas was sat alone at the kitchen table thinking about what her son Aaron had told her a few days ago, she had tried to change his mind and she wasn't done yet despite there being no change of heart so far. Chas sighed as Aaron walked past her without saying a word, and she shook her head as he left the living room. She quickly got up and followed him quickly. "Aaron! You need to think about this!" she pleaded as he stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to her.

"My minds made up mum; it's time for me to leave."

Chas shook her head desperately. "And where exactly are you going to go? Your life is here, you're family...Jackson..."

"Jacksons dead" Aaron replied bluntly. "It doesn't matter where I go...it's just a grave – he's always with me"

"Yes I know that love but why the change all of a sudden, you're so much better now, you've stopped hurting yourself" she looked at him quizzically, hoping her statement was true.

Aaron nodded as he sighed. "Yeah I have!"

"So why leave if you feel better in yourself now?"

"Because everywhere I look in this village, I see Jackson, he changed my life so much I owe it to him not to waste it...I'm going to join Hazel...she gets back in the country Friday, I'm meeting her in London then were going off...I dunno where yet"

"Frid- Tomorrow! No Aaron please you need to think about this" Chas told him.

Aaron shook his head. "Believe me I've thought about nothing else since she left...my minds made up and you have to accept that" he turned and carried on up the stairs into his bedroom.

Once inside he turned on the radio and looked at the half packed bag and sighed before setting about packing the rest of the things he was taking. He opened the under bed drawer and took out a few photographs and looked at them, one of them was of him and Jackson in bar west that he'd had printed not that long ago and the other was while they were on holiday in Lanzarote. He smiled warmly as he remembered the memories that came with those photographs. The more he looked at them the more upset he became as he remembered how it was before that horrible night on October 6th 2010 that left Jackson paralysed from the neck down permanently, that night sent events into motion leading up to Aaron and Jackson's mum Hazel helping him to die – Jackson's wish.

He looked up and wiped his teary eyes as he heard a song, a very familiar song that was playing at a poignant time early in Jackson and Aaron's relationship; just say yes by Snow Patrol, it was playing while sharing a passionate kiss in Paddy's, their second kiss in fact but this lead to more intimacy between the two men and it would be something he would never ever, ever forget.Hhhhh

Chas was stood in the bar. She stood with her hands on her hips, and her gaze distant.

"You okay sis?" Cain asked as he stopped at the bar.

Chas was brought out from her thoughts and looked at him. "No, I'm flipping not actually, that kid of mine says he's leaving"

Cain sighed. "Has he not let that go yet?"

Chas shook her head quickly. "No...And I don't want him to go" she turned away as she became emotional and wiped her eyes out of view from nosy locals.

"Do you want me to have a word?" he asked.

"No...No...it's alright...I suppose we can't stop him...if he thinks he's ready then I have to let him live his own life instead of being too protective and scared to death for him, he's been through so much since he helped Jackson die and I just worry that's all"

"You have every right to." Cain replied softly as Aaron walked into the bar and out of it as quick as he appeared.

"Where you going?" Chas asked him.

"To see Adam, Paddy any others who matter"

"So you're making your rounds then?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you wanna call it" he frowned and headed to the main door and left the pub quickly.

Aaron walked along the muddy footpath that led to a field where Adam was fixing a fence at the farm. Aaron's hands were firmly in his pockets, out of nerves he'd guessed, he hadn't really prepared for this, and he didn't even know what he was going to say to his best mate.

Adam looked up and saw him heading towards him slowly; the look on Aaron's face gave Adam a clear indication of what this was going to be. He sighed and stood up. "Not already mate!" he called to him.

Aaron looked thoughtful and nodded. "You were the first to know you'd know it'd come" he told him as he stopped and leaned against the next set of fencing beside the one Adam was fixing.

"Yeah I know but still..." he looked around feeling the emotions stirring within himself already. "I'll still see you tomorrow though yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just on my rounds as Cain put it"

Adam chuckled.

"I want to see everyone by myself first, because I know you won't wanna get mushy when everyone's seeing me off"

Adam laughed. "No chance"

Aaron smiled as Adam walked around and stood by him.

"I'll tell you something, you are one person I will never ever forget and I mean that mate, lots of memories around here for us" Adam remembered with a smile.

"Yeah like the time I tried sheering a sheep, trying to set the barn on fire and on top of that being locked in one by your dad"

Adam laughed again.

"We can laugh now eh?" Aaron smiled.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, at the time it wasn't so funny, except the sheering"

"Yeah for you maybe" Aaron frowned.

"I don't blame you for going you know, especially after everything with Jackson" Adam told him.

Aaron nodded. "It's not easy being in this place - a fresh start, that's what I need"

"But...have you thought about it properly I mean it won't matter where you go the memories, the feeling will always be there"

"I know but this village makes it worse Adam, I have to go, I need too, has my mum had words?" he glared at him, and with silence speaking volumes Aaron spoke again. "I don't believe it, why can't she just accept it?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Because she's losing you Aaron, we all are, and it's going to hurt her, and yes me I'm not afraid to admit it, you're a huge part of all our lives and were just sad Aaron. We do understand why you're going it's just hard to let go"

Aaron nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. "It's not easy for me either" he smiled and looked at him. "I uh...I better go mate, I've got loads to do and I need to see Paddy"

Adam nodded. "See you tomorrow mate"

Aaron began to walk away as he spoke. "See ya" he said with his cheeky smile.

Instantly; tears ran down Adam's face as he watched his mate walk away. Aaron walked quite far away before he decided to stop him. "Aaron!" he called and he instantly stopped and turned.

"Yeah mate?" he asked as he quickly wiped his eyes, waiting as Adam quickly made his way over to him.

Almost immediately Adam's arms were tightly wrapped around Aarons. "Couldn't just let ya go like that"

Tears fell from Aarons eyes as he equally returned the hug. "Just a big softy aren't ya" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Adam laughed. "Love ya mate" he said before he pulled away and looked him in the eyes "Go on get out of it" he smiled warmly at him.

Aaron nodded and carried on walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

'Aaron's Goodbyes Part Two'

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-JULY 2012-

Aaron walked back into the village after seeing Adam at the farm; he was still upset from their goodbyes but he knew it would get much worse as the day went on and the more people he visited. But he was ready.

He walked up the village and up to Smithy cottage, his home with Paddy before moving into the pub. He opened the front door and walked into the empty kitchen; he looked around but no one was there, he guessed Paddy was in the surgery so he walked through the living room and into it.

Paddy quickly turned around to see who it was. He smiled. "Alright mate, how you doing?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...I'm alright, you?"

"Yeah good, so are you ready for tomorrow?" Paddy asked.

Aaron nodded again. "Yeah all packed, everything's ready"

"Question is...are you?"

"Oh Paddy come on, I've already been through this with my mum"

"Alright, alright, as long as you're sure then I'll support your decision, like I've always done" he smiled, as did Aaron.

"It wasn't so bad was it, if we look back?" Aaron asked him with a sombre look on his face.

"You know what, your right...I know you've been moved out a while but I miss you around here and with you going I'm dreading not seeing you around the village"

"Come on Paddy I'm not that important you've got Rhona and little Leo" he chuckled.

Paddy instantly moved forward and placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders. "Listen to me, you are important, especially to me, you're like a son to me mate and that will never ever change and really listen to me now, if you ever need to come back, or need anything and I mean anything you just give me a call"

Aaron nodded with teary eyes. "I will, I promise"

Paddy pulled him in for a hug. "I'll miss you so much"

Aaron wrapped his hands around him tightly. "Me too" Aaron said quietly as the tears ran down his face.

Aaron pulled away gently and looked at him as he wiped his eyes. "Thankyou for everything Paddy, I dunno where I'd be now if it wasn't for you"

"You're welcome Aaron; now go on get out of it before you start me off" Paddy smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "No, actually I'd like to help if you want some; we haven't spent much time together lately"

Paddy nodded. "I'm sure I can find something" he smiled.

Later that day Aaron walked into the pub, it was quite busy. His mum was working and he sat on a stool at the bar. "Pint please" he asked.

Chas raised her eyebrow and pulled a nasty face and continued what she was doing.

Cain walked up beside Aaron and whacked the side of his arm gently. "Still going then?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah why? And before you start I don't need a talking too"

"I know, all I was going to say was I'm pleased for you" Cain smiled

Aaron was surprised; he'd assumed his mum would have coerced him into having words. "Oh. Thanks" Aaron smiled.

"Stop encouraging him" Chas snapped and turned to Cain with a frustrated glare.

"Hey, if it's what he wants, we have to let him go" Cain replied.

Aaron sighed. "Am I going to get this pint or what?" he asked.

"No" Chas was abrupt and started serving other customers.

"Fine" he got down from the stool.

Chas frowned. "Whe- Where are you going?" she asked her upset tone clear.

"Somewhere that'll serve me" he simply replied as he walked out of the pub. He saw the bus slowly coming along the road and he began running up to the bus stop to take him to town.

Cain looked at Chas and shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his table.

A while later he arrived in town, and he walked into Bar west, the place he'd first met Jackson, he smiled, the memories were vivid as if they only happened the day before. He walked to the bar and sat down. "Uh pint please mate" he requested.

And out of nowhere he felt someone beside him. "I thought it was you"

Aaron turned and it was Flynn. "Alright mate?" he asked with a smile.

It was after midnight by the time Aaron got back to the pub, he was surprised to see his mum sitting on the sofa with the TV on quietly as he creeped in.

"So you're back then?" she asked.

"Obviously, and now...I'm going to bed" he pulled a sarcastic grin.

"Oh no you're not, sit down right now, we need to talk"

"I'm done talking, I leave in the morning, you either accept that or you can't"

"Not everything is about you Aaron!" she yelled.

"No I know that but sometimes in life people need to do what's best for them! Jackson loved me but he wanted to die, I love this place but the memories are too much, do you get that?" he asked angrily.

"Yes but I don't want you to go" Chas said sadly.

"Well you have till I leave to get used to it" he snapped and walked into passage after slamming the living room door.

Chas put her head in her hands and sat sobbing.

Hours later, the sun rise came too quick for Chas as her eyes opened, she had fallen asleep on the couch and she sat up slowly and then walked upstairs to Aaron's room and knocked on the door. "Aaron" she said quietly, so she didn't wake Diane. There was no reply after a few seconds so she opened the door slowly and looked in to see Aaron wasn't there. But his stuff was. "At least he hadn't done a runner" she said to herself.

Aaron walked through the grave yard and stopped as he came to Jackson, he kneeled down in front of the head stone. He was silent for quite a while, in his head imagining Jackson was close by him.

"I suppose you know what's going on don't ya?" he asked. "I know it's probably upsetting but I know you understand, at least...I hope you do. But on the other hand I'm not saying goodbye to you, this is just your grave. You'll always be with me Jackson, no matter where I go, who I'm with you'll always be there" he smiled but his lips quivered as he looked at the inscription. '_Loving Son & Boyfriend' _ "You changed my life so much, before you I was a bad tempered trouble making chav...well I'm still bad tempered but that's just me...as much as I annoyed you at times, even angered you I know you loved me, and I'll always be thankful to you. I'll never ever forget you mate, I promised you that and it still stands" he smiled slightly and wiped his eyes and sighed. "Why did you have to go Jackson?" Aaron asked as he put his head in his hands. "We could have had a good life, I know it was hard for you but I should have fought harder to change your mind" he looked away. "But I can't change the past; you have no idea how many times I wished I could. I miss you so much, your smile, your smile, those amazing eyes, and the crap sense of humour" he chuckled. "But that's you" he smiled as he cried. "I better go now, it's time to leave." Aaron got up as he spoke, but then leaned back down and kissed the headstone. "I'll see you around. I love you Jackson"

As Aaron turned he noticed Pearl awkwardly turn away. "Pearl?" he asked and she turned back round after quickly wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't see you and I thought I'd hang back" she explained.

"it's alright, you been crying?" he wondered.

She nodded. "What a silly old woman I 'am" she chuckled. "I overheard you a little and it was beautiful"

"You're not silly, in fact Jackson loved you do you know that?"

She nodded. "I had an inkling" she said as she wiped her eyes again. "I still have that fridge magnet he gave me when the two of you came back from Lanzarote"

Aaron smiled; he'd remembered him giving it to her. "Pearl can I ask you something?"

"Of course love"

"Will you visit every now and then?"

She nodded. "I will, I like to" she told him.

Aaron nodded. "Thanks" he said before walking away.

Aaron walked back into the village a few moments later and saw his taxi waiting outside the pub, he ran up to the driver's side. "I'll just be a minute mate"

The driver nodded and Aaron ran inside and upstairs to grab his bags. Before he left the room he looked around and left something on the bed for his mum. He walked back down into the bar and looked at his mum. "It's time" he told her.

"Go on then" she spat and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then" he said sadly and walked round the bar and out of it, only to be greeted by Adam, Paddy and Rhona.

Cain charged to the bar. "Are you stupid or what? You'll regret this if you don't say bye!" he yelled.

Chas faltered and she began to cry again as she ran from behind the bar.

"I'm gunna miss ya mate" Adam told him as they parted from their hug.

Aaron nodded. "Take care of yourself yeah?"

Adam nodded.

Rhona stepped forward and hugged him. "Look after yourself"

"You too and look after Paddy, little Leo" he smiled.

She nodded. "I will" Rhona then stepped back again.

"Ahh come here you!" Paddy said with a grin as he stepped closer to him with his arms outstretched. The hug was so tight and the love Aaron took from it was just something else.

"Remember what I said" Paddy told him and Aaron nodded without saying anything. "See ya mate"

"See ya" Aaron whispered as Paddy let go.

Aaron turned and saw Cain. "See ya kid" he smiled warmly at him as he held out his hand with an envelope in it.

Aaron took it and looked curiously. "What's this?"

"Just a parting gift, should tide you over for a while"

Aaron lowered his head and nodded as tears fell. "Thankyou"

"Don't mention it, just take care of yourself"

"Yeah you too, and stop getting in trouble" Aaron warned.

"I'll try" Cain smiled.

Aaron's attention was diverted when the boot of the taxi was slammed shut. The driver had finished putting his bags in. "Well I'll go" he told them. "Look after yourselves and I'll be in touch" he told them as he walked closer to the taxi.

"AARON!" Chas yelled as Aaron was almost in the taxi. He stopped and turned and he was instantly in a tight embrace. It was quick but she then placed both her hands on the side of his face. "I'm so sorry love; I just don't want you to go"

"I know mum its ok"

"It's not I should have stood by your decision"

Aaron nodded. "I'll be fine I promise"

"You better be Aaron" she looked into his eyes. "You're my boy, I know I've not been perfect but I do my best"

Aaron nodded. "I wasn't either though"

"That doesn't matter now" she told him before she kissed his cheek. "I love you son"

"I love you too" he told her.

"Go on then" she gently pushed him into the taxi and shut the door for him. An instant gut wrenching sadness enveloped her but she stayed strong until he was out of sight and as the taxi drove away, they all waved him off and the sadness came out just that little more. When he was gone she felt alone and she had never cried so hard in her life. Cain stood behind her and pulled her around and gave her a hug. "He's strong sis, he'll be fine"

"But that's the thing, he's not Cain..." she sobbed.

It was at least four hours since Aaron had gone and Chas wanted to check he was alright and safe and sound with Hazel. She picked up the phone and rang his mobile. It took a few seconds but it picked up – but it wasn't him; just his voicemail. She sighed and hung up. She paced the living room for a few minutes before deciding to ring Hazel. Hazel answered seconds later. "Um...Hi Hazel its Chas" she spoke.

"Oh, hiya love how's Aaron?"

Chas frowned. "What? I called to see how he was; I couldn't get through on his phone so I rang you"

"Why'd you do that?" Hazel asked.

"Because he's left to join you"

"That's the first I've heard of this" Hazel told her.

"So you're not in London then?" Chas asked.

"No. I'm in Spain"

"Oh...right...Sorry Hazel I better go" Chas quickly said, while silently panicking. She ended the call and ran into his room and saw a letter and a CD on the bed. She walked in slowly and sat on the bed. She took a breath before picking up the letter.

It read:-

_Mum, _

_By the time you read this I'll have gone and you probably know by now that I'm not with Hazel. And the only reason for that is because I need to do this alone. Figure out life and myself a little more. _

_I'm sorry I lied but I hope you understand why and know that I'm so so sorry and I don't just mean about this – I mean about everything. _

_I'm not usually good with words but I have to tell you, you've been amazing, even at times when I've been too blind to see it... I love you mum. I guess I always have and I always will. _

_I'll call when I'm sorted. _

_Love always, Aaron X_

_P.S. – Whenever you're down or you miss me, put the CD on x_

Chas wiped her eyes again but smiled, she got up and put the CD into the player and waited for the song. She chuckled. "She's always a woman to me" she said to herself. "Such a softie" she looked down at the letter and read it again as the song played.

THE END


End file.
